


The greatest love springs from the greatest hate

by hoshinokonpeito



Category: Free!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshinokonpeito/pseuds/hoshinokonpeito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew him — Nitori Aiichiro, a first year student who shared his room with Matsuoka-kun — because he was also a member of the swimming club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The greatest love springs from the greatest hate

Samezuka's Academy was the first option that I took when my studies were over in the junior school — it's an all-boys high school, which is a drawback when you want to meet (and date) a pretty girl, but my goal was to get some independence from my parents and the idea of a boarding school sounded really appealing for me.

Privacy is something that you value when you come from a family like mine; it's not like I hate them — they are my family, after all — but when you're the eldest brother of four that are always combing your belongings, it was a quite pleasant change having a roommate that wasn't interested on what's inside your bag or your porn stash under the bed.

During my first year in Samezuka I joined its swimming club, which seemed to be an important swimming powerhouse in the region, and thanks to my roommate's advice — I had already taken part on some tournaments, because I was very good at butterfly, but it wasn't until my second year that I got a more or less active role on the team: the captain was a really demanding! But it was worth the effort seeing how much my times have improved in comparison to the ones years before.

...Oh? That's right — maybe you're wondering who I am!

My name is Kawamura Tetsuo — though my friends call me Tetsu — and I am a second-year student at the prestigious Samezuka academy, even though my marks aren't exactly outstanding. I'm seventeen years old and, physically, I consider myself a very normal guy: dark hair and eyes, average height, though I have build some muscles up thanks to Mikoshiba-buchou... As you can see, I'm nothing near to Matsuoka-kun, a fashionable new guy who entered this year and joined to us in the swimming team.

You can't expect from me a dramatic past that has changed me into who I am right now, nor big reasons to wake up everyday and attend to class... If this were an anime, I'm sure that I would be one of those characters whose name you'd only know by chance or the dude who dies in the first chapter and no one remembers him after it — what can I do? I'm an average person.

Until that — one night, as all the good stories start — destiny decided to knock my door, literally, and transform my life into the script of a BL manga.

Well — but the best idea could be to give you some background before to resuming the story, right? Because it didn't happen out of the blue, but after our captain unexpectedly chose me to swim the butterfly leg in the medley relay team, instead of Matsuoka-kun... Why someone like me could replace a guy who had better times and also a will of iron that led him to train every damn day? I don't know, but that was the fact which set everything in motion.

That's also the reason behind the fact that there was an angel standing by my door.

I knew him — Nitori Aiichiro, a first year student who shared his room with Matsuoka-kun — because he was also a member of the swimming club; we had seen each other some times at the training sessions and while we were changing our clothes in the locker room, but I had never given him much attention until the moment in which I opened my bedroom's door and I found him — with his hair all messy, as if he had come running all the way here.

(Currently, I know a little more — his favourite animal are ducks, his colour is purple and he owns a diary)

"Nitori-kun" I said, trying to approach him because he looked horrified. To be honest, the grey haired teenager seemed to be the kind of gentle kid who can get easily bullied by his teammates and I only wanted to offer him my help. "Are you alright? Someone hurt you?"

But just in the moment my hands were about to lay over his skinny shoulders to calm him down, Nitori reacted on a completely unexpected way: swatting my hand away! Yeah, yeah, yeah... I already know that you'll think that it was an utterly normal reaction when a stranger is approaching you, it's just that I never expected that sort of reaction from him.

"You... You...!" he stuttered under his breath, with the head down until he got to the strength to raise his chin and show me the dangerous light shining into his sky-blue eyes. "You're a supreme butthole! I can't believe you were capable of doing something so dirty as stealing Matsuoka-senpai's position in the relay. I'm serious, what kind of rotten soul do you have to destroy his dream like this?!"

Looking at his hateful eyes in that moment was an incredible sensation — let me ask you a thing, have you ever surfed? No? Me neither, but in that moment it was as if the biggestwave in the world appeared in the clear waters of his gaze and I was the surfer that had to ride it.

"You... You ugly barnacle!"

With that insult as the last words to me, the guy who embodied the worst tsunami that I've ever seen — and I watched a lot of movies to have some knowledge in the matter, so I'm confident about my comparison — turned over his heels with a triumphant look, walking away while I was left behind, perplexed in his wake.

Only after a few seconds I recovered enough brain capacity to get back inside the room.

"What happened out there?" my roommate asked, without moving his eyes over the book he was reading. "I heard some shouts. Were you arguing with someone?"  
"No, dude... Everything is alright; I was only surfing" I simply answer, sitting over the matress of my bed and making him laugh with those words. After some seconds of silence, I added. "By the way, you know that Nitori Aiichiro has a mole under his eye?"

(I was innocent, I didn't know that he actually has other one in his left buttock)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea of how to explain this! — I mean, I was happily writing today's theme (surfing) with one of my crazy ideas when I counted the words at the end and... Seriously, 1072 words aren't a drabble! But, if someone reached this point, the most important question isn't the amount of words that I wrote, right?
> 
> "Who is this damn Kawamura Tetsuo?" you're asking to yourself, in disbelief.
> 
> As I mentioned in the story, he is the swimmer who took Rin's position in Samezuka's relay during the first season of Free! and a character who never appeared in the screen (for now, at least) properly — if you're curious about the veracity of his name, you can check the chapter where Mikoshiba told Rin that he was out of the relay — and... I did a short story about Nitori's reaction to Rin being replaced by other swimmer, plus the swimmer falling in love with Nitori's wild side.
> 
> I don't have a proper reason to explain myself — don't kill me!


End file.
